wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Gruul the Dragonkiller
Gruul the Dragonkiller is the gronn overlord of the ogres of Outland, ruling with an iron fist. He earned his nom de guerre (and the emnity of Sabellian) after slaughtering many members of the Black Dragonflight that came to Outland to aid the Horde of Draenor. Gruul is the final boss of the raid dungeon Gruul's Lair in the Blade's Edge Mountains. He drops the Tier 4 Leggings tokens. He is the father of seven Gronn: Goc, Gorgrom the Dragon-Eater, Grulloc, Maggoc, Slaag, Skulloc Soulgrinder, and Durn the Hungerer. He has about 3,415,000 hitpoints (Patch 2.1.2). This boss is also part of (what used to be) the Serpentshrine Cavern attunement quest . This quest requires two signets. One of which, the Earthen Signet drops from Gruul. The other, the Blazing Signet, drops from Nightbane in Karazhan. Serpentshrine Cavern no longer requires attunement as of June 20, 2007. Abilities *'Basic Melee': 3–3.5k at the start of the fight, on tanks. *'Growth': Self-buff, increases damage done by 15% every 30 seconds, size increased by 10%, can stack up to 30 times. Undispellable. *'Hurtful Strike': Occasionally hits the 2nd highest aggro in melee range. A second tank is needed to mitigate this, 12350–13650 physical damage. If no secondary target is within melee, this hits the first target available within melee range. This damage increases after each growth. *'Reverberation': Occasional zone-wide silence for 4 seconds. Not dispellable. Can be reduced by anti-silence abilities. *'Cave In': Random AoE which causes ~3000 damage every 3 seconds in the area. The AoE damage is preceded by ground shake in the affected area and is visible on the roof. This occurs more frequently as the fight progresses. Cave in damage counts as melee damage and can be mitigated by armor. Growth also affects Cave In. *'Ground Slam': Zone-wide knockback into a random direction, then triggers the Gronn Lord's Grasp. *'Gronn Lord's Grasp': Stacking debuff after a Ground slam that reduced movement speed by 20%. stacks 5 times after 5 secs then causes Stoned. This can only be dispelled by complete Immunity effects and Cloak of Shadows (possibly escape artist, Blessing of Protection does NOT work). Players who dispel Gronn Lord's Grasp will STILL shatter, which makes it important that they still stay away from others. *'Stoned': Stunned. Occurs after 5 stacks of Gronn Lord's Grasp. *'Shatter': After being Stoned, Gruul will shatter everyone, the damage dealt increasing if players are closer to each other. This damage is physical, and goes through immunity shields such as Divine Shield and Ice Block. Ranges from 1100 if just within 15+ yards to over 8.5k if very close. A shatter will not occur if Gruul dies after a ground slam but before a shatter would otherwise occur (pretty useless tidbit of knowledge, but...). (Pets do not cause damage or get damage with this ability, they get stunned anyway) Tactics Overall Players will have ~10 minutes to defeat Gruul (He has roughly 3.4 mil. HP), otherwise the buff stacks will annihilate the tank. At 16+ grows, Hurtful Strike can theoretically one shot your OT, making it vital to keep them topped off after every strike. The fight is basically a DPS race, with an emphasis on raid survival. A high-stamina/high-DPS raid is favored for this encounter. Melee DPS is at a disadvantage, as Cave-ins often spawn on top of Gruul, and they may have to run out repeatedly in preparation for his Ground Stomp. The focus is primarily on keeping several "tanks" alive, in the case of healers, or simply staying alive yourself, in the case of DPS. Cave-Ins, while becoming increasingly deadly, only tick after 3 seconds, allowing the quick-footed to exit without damage. Shatter positioning is very important, as too many deaths quickly lead to lethally low DPS. This is one of the few fights where Main Tank death is not an automatic wipe. Tanking duties simply shift down the ladder of offtanks, with the previous Hurtful Strike soaker becoming the MT. The main priority for the healers should be to keep track of the silence and have 4/5 healers hit HoTs on the tank to stay alive through the silence. This takes some timing and practice. Preparation Gruul can't do any magical attacks, so it's advised to use amplify magic. If a Paladin in your raid has Improved Concentration Aura, it may help to place that person in a group composed of healers; the Silence duration mechanic can save your raid on Reverberation at a high Growth stack, by reducing the amount of time they are silenced. It's also helpful for resto shaman to have the silence duration reduction talent, as there will be a lot of moving during the fight and Gruul's room is very large. Avoiding Shatter Rogues can use Cloak of Shadows to remove the "Gronn Lords Grasp" movement debuff. Likewise, Paladins can also use Divine Shield to remove the movement debuff, and mages ability Ice Block remove the debuff as well, but note this does NOT prevent any damage being done because of Gronn Lords Grasp. Druids can shapeshift, but the debuff will reappear 1-2 seconds after. The Ground Slam knockback does not properly function if the player is on the rocks around the outer ledges of the room. Players there will be pushed only a short distance, if at all. Shatter will affect targets beyond line of sight however, players can wedge themselves into niches along the outside to avoid being launched inward toward Gruul. Main Tank Death at 1/4 HP It is common for many guilds attempting to defeat Gruul to lose their MT around 1/4 health on Gruul. This is usually because the designated healers for the group are running low on mana and/or are not properly getting HoT rotations in before the silence. This fight is important for Priests to have high Mp5 to last a full 8 minutes. Priests should not be asking for Innervate any sooner than 5-6 minutes into the fight. If your tank dies a lot during the AoE silence... If your group consists of 3 tanks (which it should because of High King), you designate a main tank (tanking Gruul of course), a Hurtful Strike tank, and a third tank that is also building up aggro (just in case one of the other tanks die. This third tank should Intervene the main tank to take a hit once during the AoE silence so the healers don't have to worry about the main tank dying due to lack of heals. All healers must have HoTs ticking at all times during silence. Priests should have high Mp5 stacked and not require Innervates until the very end, if at all. DPS Needed Your raid will need an average of 6666.67 DPS to kill Gruul before he reaches 17 grows (where the tank will most likely start getting killed in one hit), an average of 266.67 DPS per raid member (including tanks a healers). With 3 tanks and 5 healers, each DPS class will need an average of 392.2 DPS Notes * Be sure when you begin the encounter everybody follows the MT from the initial hallway. The doors close when Gruul is engaged and anybody who does not enter the room will be locked out of the encounter. * Rogues can use Cloak of Shadows to remove Gronn Lord's Grasp and position themselves away from others before the Shatter. * See The Burning Crusade: Guild Progression for the world first kills * Gruul bugs and the gate stays closed after a wipe where someone has hearthed while the encounter was occurring. * Pets are not affected by hurtful strike or shatter, but do receive stoned and remain stunned for the same duration as everyone else. * Pets will not be specifically targeted by Cave In, but are vulnerable to Cave In damage. * Druids can barkskin every shatter and is a good tactic to minimize dmg taken. * It is important to note that even if you are within melee range, and able to use your special abilities, you may lie outside hurtful strike range. This is good for melee, and could be deathly bad for tanks. * KTM may report threat inaccurately in this fight, as Shatter damage dealt will increase reported threat on this system. This can cause a problem for melee characters. Set Gruul as the master target to avoid this problem, or switch to Omen. * Druids make excellent off-tanks. The Hurtful Strike cannot crit, and cannot be a crushing blow, so all the OT needs is armor, health, and threat generation. Druids don't have to rely on getting hit to generate rage like warriors do, and their typical gear will give them very high dodge as well. Quotes Aggro: *Come... and die. Random Taunts: *Stay... *Beg for life. Ground Slam: *Scurry. *No escape. Player Death: *No more. *Unworthy. *Die. Loot Patches and hotfixes External links Category:Gronn Category:Bosses Category:Instance:Gruul's Lair